Fortunately Unfortunate
by R5AAFan
Summary: Going to that 'lunch reunion' with his parents and their friends wasn't in his plans. Getting along with their friends' daughter wasn't in his plans either. But falling for her in the process? That, for sure, wasn't in his plans. But hey, sometimes, life can take fortunately unfortunate turns. *Auslly one-shot*


**Hey, guys! I'm here at midnight with a new one-shot! Yay!**

**So, I had this idea stuck in my head for a while, and I just ****_had_**** to write it, and I just finished it, so... Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Austin?" Mimi Moon, mother of Austin Moon, calls her son from the front door of their house.

"Sup?" The blonde haired boy calls back, sitting in his room.

"'Sup?' What do you mean? We're supposed to meet the Dawsons in _ten minutes!_ Are you ready?"

"Yeah, sure. I have pants on and everything. Don't worry, Mom, your friends won't see my underwear today." He replies sarcastically.

"Well, come on down, then. We need to leave." Mimi says, purposely ignoring her son's sarcasm. Today's not a day to start fighting. Two days ago, she ran into Penny Dawson, a college friend of hers. The two were very close back then, but had unfortunately drifted appart. Mimi learned that Penny was now married to Lester Dawson, former best friend of Mike Moon, Mimi's husband, and that the two of them had a daughter. Being sixteen, the girl coincidently had the same age as Austin. Today, they're meeting up with them at a small restaurant. Let's just say that Austin isn't the kind of person who likes meeting people.

Austin rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Coming." He mutters and gets up, joining his parents who are already ready to go.

"Let's go, then." Mike says. With that, the Moon family makes their way to meet the Dawsons, some more eager than others.

* * *

"Penny! Hi!" Mimi exclaimed in a high-pitched voice that Austin hated as the two women shared a hug and the two men shared a handshake.

"Hi!" Penny replied, her tone matching Mimi's, making Austin roll his eyes. The woman set her eyes on the blonde boy and turns to Mimi. "Who's this?"

"Oh, Penny, Lester, this is our son, Austin." Mimi introduces them.

Austin looks up from his phone and nods at them. "Sup?"

"Hmm... The roof." Lester replies cluelessly, making Austin look at him weirdly. "Sorry. I'm not used to this... sort of language."

"Whatever." He replies with a shrug, turning back to his phone. Not that he has anything interresting on it, really. He's only texting Dez, his best friend, hoping he'd finally respond. Anything to entertain him, really.

"Sorry about him... Hormones, I guess." Mike apologizes, before turning to the young brunette, who's been observing the scene silently ever since they arrived. "Sorry, I don't think I catched your name."

"Ally." She replies with a small smile.

"That's a beautiful name." Mimi beams.

"Thank you." Ally blushes shyly and looks down to the now very interresting floor. _Wood... Nice._

"Let's take a seat." Penny says. They all sit down at a table. Lester and Penny are facing each other, next to them are Mike and Mimi, who are also facing each other, and Austin and Ally are sitting next to them, face-to-face.

Mike sighs. "Austin, could you please get off your phone?"

Austin rolls his eyes. "Yeah... Not gonna happen, Dad."

"Austin, listen to your father."

"I'm good, Mom."

Knowing nothing will make Austin put down his phone, both Mike and Mimi turn to Penny and Lester, leaving their son alone.

As the adults begin a conversation that Ally guesses will go on for hours, she starts observing the boy sitting infront of her. Brown eyes and blonde hair, freakishly tall (the first thing she noticed when she first saw him), pretty cute, but rude from what she saw a few minutes ago. But Ally isn't one to judge until she knowns the person. She knows every action has a reason behind it.

_12:31: Hi._

A new text appears on his screen from an unknown number. Frowning in confusion, he decides to reply. I mean, it's not like he has anything better to do, right? Right.

_12:32PM: Who are you?_

_12:33PM: Ally. Look up from your screen. I'm sitting right infront of you._

He looks up and notices for the first time the beautiful girl sitting right infront of him. Way more interresting than a phone screen, that's from sure. A small smile forms on his lips as he notices the playful one playing on hers.

_12:34PM: How did you even get my number?_

He decides that maybe he could continue to text her. Seems cool. It could be like their own little 'thing'. Even tough he just met the girl, Austin can't help but feel oddly attracted to her. Only the fact that she texted him instead of trying to get his attention by talking to him makes her... interresting, for lack of better words. And he likes it.

_12:35PM: Your mom._

_12:36PM: Obviously._

_12:36PM: So, tell me, what's so interresting about that phone of yours?_

_12:37PM: Nothing much, really. Just trying to get away from all the reunion stuff our parents are so into._

_12:38PM: You find that annoying, don't you?_

_12:39PM: Don't you too? I mean, if they were really friends, wouldn't they have found a way to stay with each other no matter what?_

_12:41PM: I guess... But I think fate has its own way._

_12:42PM: So, you're that kind of girl._

_12:43PM: What kind?_

_12:44PM: The kind that believes in destiny, fate, and all that junk._

_12:45PM: You don't believe in that?_

_12:46PM: Not really. What's the point in believing in something that basically is life?_

_12:47PM: Never thought of that. You're actually making a good point._

_12:48PM: That doesn't mean you have to stop believing in those things, though! You believe in what you want, and I believe in what I want._

_12:49PM: And what do you believe in, Mr. Moon? Love at first sight?_

He looks up from his phone, a small smile playing on his lips. As she looks up at him, his smile grows as he nods. She grins and looks back down at her phone.

_12:52PM: So, are you a romantic?_

_12:53PM: Depends if it's with the right girl. What about you, Dawson? Do you have a romantic side?_

_12:54PM: Never got the chance to bring it out._

_12:55PM: So, you never had a boyfriend?_

_12:56PM: I didn't say that! But no..._

_12:57PM: I don't believe that for a second._

_12:57PM: Why not?_

_12:59PM: I've known you for like half an hour and I can already tell that you're amazing._

She's about to reply, when a voice brings them out of their little world.

"Kids, you've been on your phones for the past hour! Care to socialize, a bit?" Mike asks them.

"We are." Austin responds, glancing at the short brunette.

"I want you two to talk. Face-to-face. Go take a walk, or go somewhere else, if that's what will make you talk." Lester tells them.

"Wanna go somewhere else?" Austin asks Ally, who nods.

"Sure."

"Come back for 1:30. That gives you half an hour. If anything goes wrong, we all have our cellphones. Got it?" Mimi asks.

"Yeah, Mom. Got it." Austin rolls his eyes. "Come on, Ally." He nudges her and they both walk out of the restaurant.

"You don't have to be so rude, you know." Ally tells him as the door closes behind her.

"What do you mean?"

"With your parents. Especially your mom. Why being so rude to her? Did she do something to you?"

He shrugs. "Well, no... Not really. It's just... Sometimes, she can get annoying, and it gets on my nerves." He explains, struggling to find a right answer.

"So? She's still your mom. Without her, you wouldn't even be here today. And I'd be stuck all alone." She jokes, nudging him as he chuckles. "But seriously, you need to learn how to cope with your mom."

"Okay, if I tell you that I'll try, will you let it go?"

"Only if you really do try."

"Deal." He extends his hand for her to shake, which she does.

"Deal." She's about to release his hand, but decides to wait for him to do it. For some reason, both seem to not be able to let go of each other's hand. Trying not to make it awkward, Austin turns and keeps on walking, Ally's hand in his.

He clears his throat. "So, Ally... Where are you from?"

"Making small talk, aren't we?" She teases.

"Is it a problem that I want to get to know you?" He teases back.

She shakes her head. "Not at all. I'm from Miami. Lived here my whole life."

"Same here. How come we never met? What school do you go to?"

"Marino High."

"Me too! Seriously, I'm really wondering why we never met."

"Maybe we did, but forgot."

"Trust me, I wouldn't forget such a beautiful girl." He realizes what he just said and mentally slaps his forehead. _'Way to be subtle, Moon'_, he thinks to himself.

She blushes. "Thanks."

He takes a good look at her. "Now that I think of it, you _are_ a bit familiar..." Suddenly, it dawns on him. "You're the girl always hanging out with that latina, aren't you?"

"Trish? You must be talking about Trish since she's the only latina at Marino High... Yeah, that's me." She takes a look at him, trying to remember if she already saw him. "That redhead... Dez, right? You're always hanging out with him."

"So we did see each other, before. Wait, how come you know Dez's name?"

"I used to tutor him in Math. Also, it's pretty hard to forget such a... unique name."

"Yeah... Wait! When did you tutor him?"

"All 8th grade. Why?"

"_That's_ where I saw you! I used to pick Dez up with my dad! I'd see you help him, sometimes. It all makes sense, now!"

"Oh! Yeah! I remember too!" She exclaims, remembering to have seen a blonde haired boy quite a few times pick Dez up.

"Man, small world, huh?" She nods. "Anyway, what do you like to do?"

"In my freetime, or just in general?"

He shrugs. "Both, I guess."

"Okay, well, I like to write songs, I like going cloudwatching, I like eating pickles, and I work at my dad's music store, which is where I spent the most of my life, so I learned to like it, I guess."

"You write songs?" She nods. "That's awesome! I love performing, but I can't write a song to save my life."

"Maybe someday we could write together." She suggests innocently with a small shrug.

A small smile appears on his lips. "Maybe we could."

She looks at her watch and sighs. "We should probably get back."

He nods in agreement, even though he doesn't want to. "Yeah, we should."

They make their way back, talking the whole time, almost like they've known each other for years.

"Hey, kids. Had a great time?" Lester asks both teenagers as they join their parents.

Austin looks down at the small girl beside him with a smile. "The best."

* * *

That night, as he's getting ready for bed, he gets a text from Ally.

_10:34PM: I guess you were fortunately unfortunate, huh?_

He smiles, thinking of the girl that somehow stole his heart in such a small amount of time.

_10:36PM: You couldn't be more right._

* * *

**BAM! Done!**

**So... what do you think? Please review! I want to know what you think!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


End file.
